Forever Young
by x-live-and-love-x
Summary: When Gabriella arrives at east high she instantly becomes friends with the wildcats, Follow them through high school, summer, love, jealousy and friendship... Pairings troyella, zekepay, chaylor and jelsi... CHAPTER 4 UP NOW
1. Start of Something New

When Gabriella arrives at east high she instantly becomes friends with the wildcats, Follow them through high school, summer, love, jealousy and friendship... Pairings troyella, zekepay, chaylor and jelsi...

_Authors note - there will be swearing through this, so sorry in advance... you've been warned!_

**Chapter One - The Start of Something New**

Gabriella Montez let out a loud sigh as she walked through the large doors into east high. She looked to the incredibly high ceilings and back down to the

wide hallway which was heaving with hundreds of teenagers. The nervous feeling was soon exchanged for one of shock as she felt someone's head

collide with the back of hers. Gabriella turned round to see a slim, attractive blonde girl raising her head from its previous position where it had been

looking through her gold, oversized bag for something. Just as Gabriella opened her mouth to apologise the blonde beat her to it.

"Oh shit, sorry, I was trying to find my purse and wasn't looking where i was going"

"It doesn't matter, you don't need to apologise i was the one that had stopped in the doorway" Gabriella reasoned.

"I'm Sharpay, by the way. Are you new here, i don't think i have ever seen you before". Sharpay babbled.

"Hi Sharpay, It's nice to meet you, i 'm Gabi. Yeah i am new, my mom's company transferred her here." Gabi explained, just then the bell rang and the

halls started to clear.

"Well i hope you like it here at East High, it's pretty much a normal high school. Who's your teacher by the way?"

Gabi looked through her school bag and pulled out the thin pile of papers that were stapled together at the top, after she flipped through them she came

across what she was looking for.

"umm.. Ms Darbus in room 10?" Gabi asked, more as a question than a statement towards Sharpay.

"Great, that's the same one as me and my friends, you'll like them by the way so don't look so nervous."

Sharpay replied with a smile which revealed her perfect set of pearly white teeth, as well as a mischievous twinkle in her eye, which Gabi didn't seem to

notice.

"I can't wait to meet them" Gabi said whilst starting to slowly walk to class with Sharpay, knowing that if they didn't hurry up the teacher would be a

nnoyed, and she hadn't even met Ms Darbus yet.

"I'm sure they can't wait to meet you either" Sharpay replied pleasantly then, under her breath added

"especially Troy" Sharpay thought back to the talk her and Zeke had with Troy the previous day whilst eating lunch.

_Flashback_

_"Come on Troy you need to get a girlfriend, preferably someone i can shop with" Sharpay laughed, then __continued _

_"I mean Taylor and Kelsi are good to shop with but they don't love it, they think we should do __something more worthwhile, and besides, since you _

_broke up with that last bitch, Amy, or whatever her name was, you h__aven't been the same" Zeke then joined in on the conversation_

_"Yeah, my beautiful girlfriend is right as ever, you never want to come out with us either because you say __you feel like a gooseberry"_

_"sorry guys, but i want someone real... Not one of these fake cheerleader people who don't give a shit __about me and just want to be my girlfriend so _

_they can say they are dating the captain of the basketball __team. I want someone who has a personality, and isn't fake, who i can talk to like you _

_guys, and who is __beautiful in her own way, not just because she wears tons of make up... The kind of girl who wouldn't mind __me seeing her first _

_thing in the morning, and a girl who actually eats would be a bonus, not to mention th-"_

_"that she listens to you and cares what you say, not just what you look like and who you are" Zeke and __Sharpay finished with a small laugh as they _

_rolled there eyes at each other. The trouble was that all three __of them knew that Troy had built up a reputation of sleeping with girls and moving on _

_to the next one and __whilst everyone else thought he waned something that was no strings attached they all knew that he was just __looking for the _

_right girl, and this was simply a way of getting his mind of the currently non existent dream __girl of his._

_"Troy, man, we have heard that speech hundreds of times" Zeke said then continued "This girl, __What does she look like in your mind?"_

_Troy thought for a minute, then answered _

_"It doesn't matter, but I've always imagined her to look real, __everyone else may think she is not perfect but i will KNOW that she is, she wouldn't _

_look fake like all those __nymphomaniac girls who are obsessed with me, I imagine her to have long dark her and beautiful eyes that __I can read and _

_that hold all her emotions and secrets in, that don't just say let's see how quickly we can __get back to your room and are filled with lust, i want MY _

_girl to have eyes filled with love for me, and __desire" Troy let out a breath of relief, as though he had let out something that had been burning at his_

_Mind for a long time. Sharpay raised her eyebrows and said "wow Troy, that's deep" and then to added jokingly_

_ "well that's a side we have never seem before" Zeke, after being quiet for a while, as though he __was thinking added _

_"I'm sure she will come along soon, perhaps over the summer"_

_"Thanks man, i hope so" with that Troy got back to his lunch and was lost deep in thought, wishing from __the bottom of his heart that the girl would _

_come to him soon, he didn't just want her to be a summer fling, b__ut a girl that would last way past summer. Whilst Troy was lost in his thoughts_

_ Zeke leant across to __Sharpay and kissed her on the cheek before rubbing his hand up and down her leg giving it a squeeze just __above her knee then_

_bringing it up to her perfectly manicured hand before whispering in her ear _

_"At least I have my perfect girl with me"__Sharpay then replied with mock seriousness_

_"Damn right Baylor, you're lucky to have me" her voice then went back to it's normal tone before she then __added "_

_but you aren't nearly as lucky as i am to have you" and leant in to kiss him properly forgetting __Troy was there at all._

_"Hey lovebirds, sorry to break up the moment but i think Troy is trying to eat and you are making him w__ant to retch" Sharpay broke away and _

_turned to Chad who had sat at the table with Taylor _

_"I didn't need to open my eyes to even have guessed that it was you that said that" she said, sticking her __tongue out at him before turning to Taylor _

_to talk weekend plans whilst the guys talked Basketball._

_End of Flashback_

Sharpay was snapped back in to reality when Gabi pointed to a door across the hallway and asking

"That room is 10, is it the right one?"

"Yeah, sorry about that i totally zoned out"

Sharpay opened the door, and looked across at the teachers desk only to see that it was unoccupied and let out a sigh along with Gabi before saying

"You're lucky, trust me, Darbus shouting at you for being late is enough to make anyone's first day MUCH worse"

Sharpay then started towards a group of people that were smiling at the two them , but not before she had grabbed Gabi's arm to lead her over.

"Hey baby, i was worried, you're never late" Zeke said, whilst standing up and giving her a quick peck on the lips, Sharpay rolled her eyes at Gabi and

then turned to Zeke again

"I am only 10 minutes late babe, chill out" they laced hands and then Sharpay had obviously sensed the awkward feeling in the air because she turned

back to Gabi,

"Everyone, this is Gabi, She's new. Gabi this is My boyfriend Zeke, Chad, His girlfriend Taylor, Kelsi, Her boyfriend Jason and last of all... Troy"

Sharpay explained to Gabi whilst pointing her hand at everyone in turn. There was a Chorus of "Hey Gabi's" and "It's nice to meet yous" and Gabi

swept her eyes around the friendly group. When she got to Troy she felt a sensation in the bottom of her stomach that felt like a mix between it

dropping and butterflies. She moved her eyes from the bottom of his light wash jeans up to his horizontally striped blue and white polo shirt, that

evidently covered a well defined stomach and abs and then up again to his well defined and extremely handsome face, (which, she noted, had soft pink

strikingly kissable lips) and sandy coloured hair before meeting his cobalt blue eyes that had a glint in. Gabi looked deeper into his eyes and also saw

that the smirk he wore was reflected in them. Gabi didn't know how long it had been but when she turned back to everyone else she realised they were

all looking at her expectantly, She then remembered that she hadn't actually said anything yet, so as a blush began to spread across her face realising

what a fool she must look like she started to speak,

"Hi everyone, it's really nice to meet you all" Gabi enthused, and at that moment Gabi let out a sigh of relief as the infamous Ms Darbus waltzed into the

room.

"What a fine morning it is ladies and gentlemen, let us begin by taking a note of who is here and who is not, I also believe that we are lucky enough to

have someone new amongst us and i know for a fact that we also have notices, so let us not waste another moment" Ms Darbus managed to get out in

one breath sounding slightly like a flight attendant going over the flight details before a plane took off. Gabriella turned around when she heard

someone let out a loud yawn, only to see it was troy who had a bigger smirk and a brighter twinkle in his eye she returned the favour by smiling at him.

Just as Gabi had turned to face Ms Darbus she heard her name being called out

"Present" Gabi replied. Ms Darbus looked up wondering who was being so polite when she saw it was the new girl that had answered, the edges of her

lips turned up slightly and she let out a small smile

"Aah Miss Montez, could you see me after this period is over please. Everyone, this is Gabriella Montez, the new girl, please take time to show her

round and direct her to anything she may need" with that Ms Darbus returned to calling names out and she heard a someone snickering from behind

her, once again she turned around in her seat and surprising herself at being capable of speech towards the most gorgeous guy Gabriella had seen in her

life.

"Most people just say yes, not present" Troy informed her in a rather mocking tone Gabriella, not knowinghow to take it replied

"thanks for the heads up, I'll remember it next time" she said, trying not to sound to sarcastic or rude. The rest of the period rushed past in a haze of

pointless announcements and loud chatter. As the bell rang signalling end of the period Gabriella felt someone grab her wrist and she saw troy

"So what subject do you have next?"

"English, you?"

"Sports, too bad for me, i don't get to see you wearing tiny shorts or a barely-there skirt" he said with a wide grin playing on his lips Gabriella gasped

slightly not knowing what to reply when she heard Sharpay

"Troy!" she screeched, sending Gabriella a look of apology. Just as Sharpay opened her mouth to speak again Troy said

"come on Shar, you've got to admit she has a hot ass upon that gorgeous pair of legs" Sharpay had a look of fury on her face as she pointed her finger at

Troy "You! You can't speak to Gabi like that, Jeez Troy your hardly making her welcome on her first day look how much she is blushing"

At that moment Gabriella felt her cheeks turn from a light blush to scarlet...

"It's fine Sharpay, umm... Bye Troy"

Troy turned back to Sharpay and Gabriella and said

"lighten up Shar i was only joking, see you at lunch. Gabi i will see you next period, biology, and you can bet I will see you later" Troy winked then

walked off towards the basketball court.

"I'm sorry Gabi, Troy can be a bit like that sometimes, but get to know him and you'll see that he is a really nice guy" Sharpay explained, trying to

excuse Troy's behaviour towards Gabi. Sharpay and Gabi headed to English which flew by in a blur of poems and Shakespeare.

After English Gabi headed to biology and Sharpay to drama. Gabi was first to arrive at the biology lab so sat down at the last table of the back row, she

lay her head on the table wondering what time her mom would be home later and also trying to figure Troy, and the two sides of him she had seen, out.

the kind and genuine guy he was to his group of friends and also the flirtatious and playboy type character he was to the rest of east high. Just then she

heard a deep voice that made her insides melt

"Hey sexy its not even lunchtime and your tired what were you doing last night" she looked up to see Troy with the signature smirk playing across his

lips and she decided he wasn't that bad really and the best way to get to know him was light-hearted humour so she played along and decided to tease

him a little bit, as she would with any guy who commented on her ass and legs.

"You know, the usual, i had a shower, unpacked boxes, went out to some house party, found some guy there, took him home, had wild sex and another

even better shower and then slept for all of about 4 hours, you?"

Troy looked gob smacked, slid into the seat beside her and replied

"You, Miss Montez, are a naughty girl. Overloading my imagination with such images" Troy answered back in a low, husky voice that if she wasn't

mistaken was also laced with lust. She didn't know what answer to expect but didn't expect that one, or the tingling of her entire body when he winked

at her again.

* * *

_Hey anyone who is reading this (which i doubt is anyone), this is my first story and i had to try and write this chapter because it wouldn't go out of _

_my head... I don't know whether i should go on with this or how to go on with it because i am not really very good at writing stories and the like, _

_but i would like to try and if anyone can give me any constructive criticism and help me with the plot and writing in general (as well as ideas) it _

_would be greatly appreciated, thank you anyone who does... X_


	2. Pool parties and cocktails

_Hey everyone, hope you are all doing well.. Thank you for the reviews, it was nice knowing people actually read my story, lol. This chapter isn't very good because i had no idea where to go from he last chapter... if anyone has any ideas please please let me know and i'll use them gratefully :D. well read and review please.. x_

**Chapter 2 - Pool parties and Cocktails**

Gabi and Taylor sat in Math , the last lesson before lunch, getting to know each other as they had finished the work that was set for them a long time

before everyone else.

"So how come you have started two weeks before summer break?"

"Well my mom's company said they had a vacant position and they needed it to be fill immediately so we had to move by the end of that week"

Just before Taylor could reply the bell had rung so they started towards the cafeteria, where the rest of the gang were waiting for them.

"So Gabi, I'm inviting everyone back to mine after school to hang out, do you want to come?" Sharpay asked

"Sure, that would be great"

Kelsi then added "Don't forget to bring your bikini we can have a major tanning session and Shar has a gorgeous pool"

As soon as the last part of the sentence was said Troy snorted into his burger, everyone turned their attention from Gabi to him and Troy just looked at them

"What have I done now?" he asked trying to sound as innocent as he could, until he looked at Gabi. Troy smirked and said

"there is nothing wrong with a young man like me showing interest in a beautiful girl wearing a bikini. All itsays about me is that i have a healthy desire for women"

"He's right you know" Chad agreed then when he saw Taylor's death glare added

"but of course you should just find one girl to settle down with, like I have done"

Taylor, apparently satisfied by the answer Chad had given, changed the conversation topic to summer plans.

Later that day, as the bell rang to signal the end of the day, she started to head back to her house when she saw troy just ahead of her. Gabi kept

walking wondering whether or not she should catch up with him then decided that perhaps whilst they weren't around the entire student population of

East High he may finally show her the genuine guy that her friends went on about.

"Troy" she called out, when he just kept walking on Gabi started to worry that she had done something to offend him, so was relieved when she caught

"Hey mister, I thought you were ignoring me" she said and then pushed him slightly

"Hey Gabi" Troy greeted her, with a genuine smile on his face, Gabi was lost for words temporarily while she came round to the fact that she was

extremely close to talking to the real Troy, as well as being lost in his smile.

"We could have walked together, why didn't you wait for me?" Gabi asked pushing him lightly again

"Jeez woman what is with the pushing? Come on gabs, if i asked you to walk home with me you would have told me to get lost, and i don't know where you live anyway"

"Oh, i forgot that you didn't know where i lived" Gabi laughed

"Hey would you like me to come and pick you up to go to Sharpay's house?" Gabi raised her eyebrows.

"I won't make any stupid comments" Troy promised

"Okay pick me up at half four then pretty please" Gabi sang, feeling like she was a child again. Troy realised they had stopped walking outside a large, grand house with a neatly cut front lawn.

"Troy, why don't you come in and meet my mom"

"okay" Troy answered, pleased that he would get to know Gabi's mom and hopefully more about her.

When Troy looked across at Gabi he saw her hunting through her bag, obviously looking for something

"Ergghhhhh! I swear i always lose my bloody keys"

She then stopped and pulled out a small bunch of keys and put a silver one into the lock and turned it.

"Mom, I'm home" Gabi shouted as she kicked off her shoes and walked through the house to the kitchen, where a woman in her mid-forties stood pulling something that smelled chocolatey out of the oven. Gabi's Mom turned round to greet her daughter

"Did you have a good day at school sweetie? Who is you're friend?"

"It was good thanks mom, Troy this is my mom. Mom this is Troy"

"Hello Troy it's lovely to meet you, would you like a brownie?"

"Yes please Ms Montez, they smell gorgeous"

"Call me Evita"

"Mom I'm going out tonight"

"ok sweetie be careful, be back before 1 please. Now i have to go and get some groceries, see you later sweetheart, it was lovely meeting you Troy, come round anytime"

"Bye" they both called out just before the door slammed.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Gabi asked as she went over the fridge and bent down to get herself out a bottle of water, she looked round to see

troy with a smirk

"what?" she questioned with a puzzled look on her face, which troy thought made her look extremely innocent and sweet, however what he had seen

previously made him wonder how he could think of her as innocent.

"you might not want to bend over with such a short skirt on" Troy chuckled slightly watching her blush deeply and squirm,

"Turquoise, my favourite colour, how did you know?"

Gabriella remembered that morning wondering whether turquoise french knickers with a mini skirt was advisable, she then comforted herself that she

wouldn't be bending down in front of anyone.

"Umm y-yeah.. Sorry about that i forgot i was wearing a short skirt" Gabi stuttered, wishing the floor would swallow her, the last hing she wanted was

for Troy to announce to East High that he had seen Gabi's underwear

"you certainly do not have to apologise" Troy said with a smug look on his face

"Erghh you are so infuriating! I should go and shower and get ready because we should head over to Sharpay's house soon and you best go back to your house and get ready too"

"See you in half an hour Gabi" Troy said as he held open his arms to her, wondering if he would be able to get her to hug him

"mmm... I'll see you later" Gabi replied and apprehensively embraced Troy. They both felt a spark when they touched and Gabi, ashamed at herself for

thinking such a thing, wished that Troy wouldn't let go of her. After what seemed like an eternity, but not long enough for both of them they broke free

of each other.

Gabi showed him to the door and waved him off, slowly shutting it after and then leaning against it feeling as light as a feather.

Gabi had just tied up her hair into a side ponytail when she heard a car horn beep outside knowing it was Troy she ran down the stairs, grabbing her

bag and a pair of flip flops and opened the door, she slowed down to a walk and saw a grinning Troy sitting in his black Cadillac Escalade. She walked

around to the passenger side, she hopped in to the car and greeted him.

"buckle up Montez" Troy forewarned and then pressed his foot down on the accelerator

**5 minutes later**

"Bolton stop now or else" she shrieked, nearly sending him in to the car in front.

"Gabi, calm down give me a chance and i will"

Troy pulled over the car and looked over to Gabi with an exasperated look on his face

"please enlighten me, what the hell was all of that screaming for"

"your driving! Were you trying to kill me troy?" Gabi questioned

"what's wrong with my driving?" he asked, with a hint of hurt in his voice

"hmm... You skipped two red lights and were going nearly double the speed limit"

"oh Gabi, come on, the light had just gone red"

Gabi then had an idea, seeing as she refused to have Troy drive her anywhere else.

"Out, Get out Troy, come on we'll be late otherwise"

"what the hell, Gabi this is my car, you can't tell me to get out" Troy exclaimed, then when he saw the look Gabi gave him he begrudgingly opened his door and hopped out, at the same time as she did and they swapped sides.

"apparently you can" Troy muttered under his breath, he didn't know what was going on. He never usually let girls into his car unless there was an extremely good reason, let alone drive it.

"This is better" Gabi said, once she had calmed down

"Sure! you will be stopped in a minute for going so slow, do you not want to go to Sharpay's or something" Troy asked.

Gabi and Troy rang the bell to the Evans mansion, then, shortly afteropened the door and looked round, the house seemed to be deserted, but seeing as Troy looked like he knew where he was going she followed him.

"We were starting to worry you guys weren't going to turn up" Sharpay explained, slightly slurring her words.

"Yeah, well, so was I. Gabi drove us. I think it may have been quicker to walk" Troy told Sharpay, which earnt him a hefty slap across his chest from Gabi. However she didn't really care about the journey to the Sharpay's she was wondering why Sharpay, Chad and Jason were slurring there words this early in the day. The answer came to her merely seconds later when Sharpay thrust a red-orange coloured cocktail into both her and Troy's hands

"There you go have sex on the beach" Sharpay slurred, giggling in a rather manic way at her own joke.

"I think she has had a couple too many of these" Zeke said laughing rather nervously as he approached Sharpay, Troy and Gabriella. Sharpay ran up to

Zeke and jumped into his unopened arms, only to send him stumbling back into the pool.

Troy watched amazed as Gabi downed her cocktail and started to strip down to her bikini, he was absolutely speechless. He imagined Gabriella's body to be hot but this was way past hot, he found himself thinking that she was also way past beautiful and stunning, he mentally praised himself knowiing that he had never called a girl beautiful, so he felt that it was a step in the right direction, though why it had to be to Gabi he had no idea.

"What are you doing Troy" Gabi giggled then pulled him towards Pool

"Oh no no no no no Gabi don't even thi-" Gabi had already pulled him into the pool abruptly cutting off his words seconds later both Gabi and Troy emerged and as Troy lunged towards Gabriella he laughed and called out after her as she ran to hide behind Jason and Chad

"Pay back is a bitch Gabi." Gabi poked her head out from behind Chad and stuck her tongue out and walked towards him, one foot in front of the other swinging her hips in an incredibly alluring and flirtatious manner. Troy's breath was temporarily caught in his throat before he regained breath, realising that he had the upper hand seeing as she was tipsy. She stood centimetres in front of him and said

"what are you going to do... Bolton?"

Troy thought for a moment then replied

"This..."


	3. Food Glorious Food

_Authors note :_ _hey everyone, i am sooo sooooo sorry it has taken me so long to update... i've been kind of stuck on what to do on this chapter so it has taken a long time... this chapter is dedicated to all of you wonderful reviewers (as every chapter is)... and especially **CompetiveSwimmaChick** and_** Sweetha..**_ thanks for the ideas... anyway.. please review.. on with the story! x_

**Chapter 3 - Food glorious food!**

* * *

Troy slowly wrapped his arms around Gabi's small waist and scooped her up so that she was laying bridal style in his muscular arms, and lightly swung her round in his arms until her giggles morphed into screams and occasional hiccups 

"Troyyy.. hic... put me downnn" Gabi warbled

"I was having fun gabs, but if you really insist then i guess i'll have to do it" troy said with a smirk as he tossed Gabi into the pool

Sharpay, who had been flirting with Zeke previously whilst he was trying to impress her with his new recipe ideas, let out an enrage scream as water from the pool was splashed covering her brand new Jimmy Choo wedges and Gucci top. Sharpay peeled off her wet tee-shirt and slid down her skirt to reveal her purple bikini and jumped into the pool along with Gabi. Zeke in fear of a drunk Sharpay drowning jumped in with her and joined in on their water fight.

Zeke soon managed to bribe Sharpay into getting out of the pool noticing that Troy had joined Gabi in the deep end, averting his gaze from their rather heated make out session he caught sight of Taylor chatting with Kelsi next to Jason and Chad who were trying to fire up the grill. HE grinned contentedly to himself as he thought how lucky he was, especially as he had such a perfect, though soaking girlfriend tanning next to him.

Much as Troy liked kissing Gabi he decided that he should perhaps show her that the physical aspect of their relationship, whether it be friends, friends with benefits or girlfriend and boyfriend, wasn't all that he was interested in

"come on gorgeous, we are in Sharpay's pool, she would have a fit if this went any furth-" troy started mumbling, only to be cut of by Gabi pressing her lips up against his harder and turning them around so he was up against the pool wall.

"Okay then wildcat" Gabi answered in a low seductive voice, just to tease Troy.. She pushed her hips into his slightly more and then swam to the steps and pulled herself out of the pool. Gabi called over to the small gathering at the grill and asked them to call her when the food was ready, Zeke who previously hadn't realised they were attempting to cook dashed over to them and started ordering instructions, whilst Gabi joined Sharpay on the sun loungers. Troy walked over and sat next to Gabi and tutted loudly and continuously until she couldn't put up with it any longer..

"What, exactly, do you want Troy?" Gabi exclaimed

"It's boring, everybody is either cooking or sunbathing, will you PLEASE talk to me" Troy moaned sounding like a little child.

Gabi turned over to face Troy, who momentarily was absorbed into thoughts of how perfectly beautiful she looked with the setting sun illuminating her features and accentuating her curves

"in a minute Troy, but please let me just sunbathe for a little longer, my back feels tense"

"Jeez you two... Don't you know the meaning of peaceful, i'm going to catch the last of the rays over there" Sharpay said, pointing to the other side of the pool

"I can give you a massage if you want" Troy offered and when he saw Gabi's eyebrows shoot up added

"but i promise it will be strictly platonic"

"Okay, i like it quite hard though" Gabi replied. At this Troy sniggered and replied

"i thought you wanted to keep it platonic"

"Shut up and do it troy" Troy nodded to himself and squirted a small amount of sun cream into the palm of his hand and lowered his hands to her back, as they came in contact with her back he jumped slightly, he started to gently rub her shoulders and feeling her relax more moved further down on to her back. He started to press his hands down slightly harder and her back began to click, as he felt her muscles loosen and he heard a loud clicking noise coming from her back she let out a long muffled moan. Troy tried to push the growing amount of intimate thoughts out of his mind as he was becoming increasingly hot and flustered. The smell of her body, perfume and shampoo mixed together made troy feel light headed and lustful. Just as he was in real danger of his feelings towards Gabi become too much Chad called them over to the outside table which was laden with all types of food. Various types of sausages, burgers and steaks were laid out across the table as well as bread rolls, salads and sauces. Gabi hadn't realised how hungry she was so jumped up quickly,

"Food, glorious food!" she exclaimed, then gave Troy a quick peck on the cheek and ran over to the table, with troy following behind, not only to watch Gabi move her gorgeous hips and ass but to also think of how to get her to be his girlfriend, because it was not something he was used to doing, he knew it would be a lot different to just hooking up with random girls. Troy reached the table and took the vacant seat in between Gabi and Jason. She leaned across him to get the bowl of salad giving him a pleasant view of her chest and said in an unintentionally intense, heavy voice

"sorry hon"

"So you two, what were you doing in the pool?" Taylor asked, with a smirk

"seeing who could win a race" Troy said at the same time as Gabi answered

"Well Troy had something in his eye"

"Ahh.. That explains it" Chad said knowingly and started a new conversation with the rest of the guys, arguing who was hotter, beyonce or shakira, in their video.

Later that night when the table had been cleared up the wildcats sat in the Evans large, ornately decorated lounge waiting for Gabi and Sharpay o bring out the popcorn so that they could start watching _'Pirates of the Caribbean: dead mans chest'_ which was the only film that both the girls and guys could agree on. Sharpay ran in to the lounge and sat on Zeke's lap on the sofa, where Chad and Taylor were also sat, snuggled up together. Gabi looked around seeing that Jason and Kelsi were sharing an armchair, there was an outburst of sniggers as Gabi walked in which intensified when Taylor said to Gabi

"Oh it looks like you are going to have to sit on Troy's knee Gabs"

Gabi walked over to Troy, asked if he would mind if she could share the armchair, to which she got the answer "not at all". She settled herself in to Troy's lap and they started to watch the film.

Troy getting bored about 20 minutes in to the film started thinking about how good Gabi felt in his arms, a perfect fit. He also thought about how much She had been teasing him lately, he then came up with an ingenious idea...

* * *

how was the chapter? Please review.. i'll try to update sooner if i can, the more ideas i get the quicker it will be.. anyway much love x


	4. I wish

_Hey there everyone! so i know that this is undeniably wrong of me for not updating for soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long! but i am back, i have been soo busy and my laptop broke.. anyway here the next chapter is, slightly shorter than the other ones, but never the less a chapter! i would love reviews please and more ideas! Enjoy, much love x_

* * *

Troy leant forward and exhaled gently onto Gabi's neck making her involuntarily shiver. She turned around and cocked an eyebrow at him, which Troy thought made her look even cuter than before, if that was possible. Just as Gabi turned back around to watch Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp she felt Troy tracing letters on to her back D-O-Y-O-U-W-A-N-N-A... 

C-O-M-E-O-U-T-S-I-D-E-W-I-T-H-M-E-?

"I'm just gonna go and get a drink" Gabi announced to the room as she wondered out to the sun chairs they were at earlier. She took of her shoes and dangled her feet in to the pool, gazing down at the silky water. Troy sat down beside her and they started to talk about his life and about his family

"yeah, so basically my life isn't that interesting, but tell me about yours Gabi"

"well in short it's just my mom and I in a massive house, my mom spends most of her time on business trips, i have lived in just about every state, rarely for more than six months at a time and i really like it here" Gabi replied

"Good, because I like you being here" Troy thought out loud

"as does everyone else... Tell me more about you now, what are you like, what do you like? "

"I am a hopeless romantic, i love flowers, i love my friends, my favourite colour changes depending on my mood, and apart from that i'm pretty much normal... I love the cliché girl stuff shopping, partying music and sex and i love Christmas"

The second to last part made Troy feel a sense of jealousy, yet he didn't know why.

"we should go on vacation this summer, to somewhere really nice... But for now i'm tired and we got school tomorrow, so lets go inside and go to bed."

Gabi and Troy picked up their shoes and went inside. Not being able to find anyone anywhere they concluded that everyone had gone up to bed so they climbed up the sweeping staircase and quietly tiptoed down the hall, it then occurred to troy that Sharpay only had three guest bedroom

"Hey gabi" troy whispered catching onto her wrist

"the thing is that Shar only has 3 guest bedrooms and they have kind of all been assigned to people"

"yeah..." Gabi motioned for him to carry on

"well Shar and Zeke sleep in her room, and then Taylor and Chad sleep in guest room number one, Kelsi and Jason sleep in two, and well, I sleep in three."

"so I'll sleep with you" Troy raised his eyebrows and smirked whilst Gabi Carried on "You seem like a decent enough guy not to try anything so i trust you, i guess"

"if you want i could sleep on the floor" Troy said, though there was no way he was getting back ache and sleeping on the floor, even if it was for Gabi

"don't be silly Troy" Troy smiled, he loved the way she said his name.

"I'm just gonna go and shower and change in the bathroom"

As Gabi turned on the hot water and slowly peeled off all of her clothes she was trying to figure out what was going on in her mind, wasn't it too soon to like Troy? He was a great friend and she knew that He liked Her too but they could have just been caught up in the moment? She climbed under the hot water and let it soothe her body, and slowly her mind started unwinding. She carefully exited the shower, so she didn't slip on the polished marble tiles and looked around the bathroom. It was decorated in rich, neutral tones and had a gorgeous looking roll top bath that was similar to the one in her en-suite. She dried her hair and removed the towels, changing into her pyjamas. Gabi threw the towel in to the laundry bin and opened the door into the bedroom, where troy was lying in the four poster bed. She walked over and got into the bed, wishing that she was Troy's girlfriend. She made a mental note not to ask Sharpay to invite them all over again. Turning off the lamp on the bedside table and getting comfortable in the bed she smiled to herself feeling glad that this is where she was staying until graduation.

"Sweet dreams Troy" Gabi called out gently. Troy smiled in the dark, she really was a sweetheart wasn't she, he thought to himself.

"Night Gabi" he replied.

Gabi stirred with a smile on her face, as her eyes fluttered open she looked down to see someone holding her hands in theirs. She then realised that troy had, sometime in the night put his arms around her and held her hands.. She didn't want to spoil the moment so kept still and nestled in to him. Feeling Troy yawn Gabi turned round and sat up facing him, she took in his appearance as he took in hers. Troy looked at gabi, dressed in her blue and white pinstriped pyjama bottoms with a big blue bow at the back and he white cami. None of the girls he had ever seen in the morning looked half as gorgeous as her, but He found himself enchanted by her in her fully natural state, little did Troy know she was thinking exactly the same about him. They both got out of bed and pulled on the his and hers robes that had been hung up for them. They padded down the hallway feeling a strong sense of Déjà Vu of the previous night. Downstairs everything was just as silent so they made their way in to the kitchen, where a note was left for them with a picture of them cuddling in the night sometime, it read

"_we couldn't wake you up you two looked too_

_Peaceful. We have all gone to school but_

_Will tell Darbus you two have a 24 hour bug,_

_We'll all come back to here so make yourselves comfortable,_

_Martin the butler will b more than happy to get you_

_Breakfast/lunch. Be good! _

_Love Shar and everyone else x"_

Gabi let out a loud giggle with a small sigh "have you seen the time Troy, it's five past two"

"If they didn't have enough ideas for us before this certainly won't have helped, i reckon we should just play along"

"oh well, at least it makes them happy" Gabi agreed, as the butler came across to them, offering to get them something and ushering them in to the dining room. After much deliberation Troy and Gabi both decided on eggs, bacon and toast with orange juice and tea.

"I feel like we are an old married couple or something, this is so surreal!" troy exclaimed, making Gabi laugh. He really did _love _her laugh.

After they were full from an amazing breakfast they went and sat down on the sofa's and were trying to agree on a film they both wanted to watch, finally with a lot of persuading from Gabi (though Troy knew he didn't have much say in the matter anyway) they finally started to watch _the notebook. _Gabi curled up next to Troy, and he put his arm around her.

When the end credits started rolling and neither of them wanted to move from their comfortable positions they silently both decided they would just stay like this all day. Shortly after the screen had gone black Gabi looked up to Troy, and in an extremely thick voice said to troy

"I wish I find love like that, where no matter what life throws at them they can stick together." It was at that moment when Troy decided that _He _wanted to be the one that did that for her, no matter what life threw their way he wanted to help her through it... He just had to let Gabi know that.

* * *

_i hope you enjoyed it! Please Review, it inspires me to update quicker! x_


End file.
